


keep an eye on you

by soldierly



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Genderswap, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierly/pseuds/soldierly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For acidpop25, who wanted genderswapped Bucky directing Tony and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep an eye on you

"Steve," Bucky drawls, "pin his hips down, Christ's sake, I might as well just do this myself." She gestures to Steve's right hand and he moves it immediately, pressing his palm firm and warm over Tony's right hipbone. His weight is enough to make Tony writhe, and then try to buck in frustration when he can't move.

" _Fuck_ ," Tony hisses, his fingers curling and uncurling where they're tied above his head. "Fuck, _fuck you_ , Bucky, let me -- "

"No," she interrupts. Her eyes skate over the scene: Tony, sprawled out on his back, hands secured to the headboard, and Steve kneeling over him, fitted between Tony's obscenely-spread legs. Bucky's been directing for the past half hour, her legs hooked over either arm of the chair she's in. Her hand slides absently between her legs on occasion, but most of her attention has been on giving Steve precise directions for blowing Tony and _not letting him come_. "Go on." She grins mischievously at Tony when he gapes at her, twisting again, a movement aborted by Steve's caging hand.

Steve licks a long stripe up the underside of Tony's cock and settles down again, his shoulders bracketed by Tony's thighs. Tony grits his teeth, head dropping back, and Bucky hums in the deep of her chest, her voice smoked over when she says, "How bad do you wanna come, T?"

Tony shakes, his muscles flexing aimlessly. "No," he mutters, both mocking her earlier refusal and denying her request for him to beg. "Tony Stark doesn't _beg_ ," he adds for good measure. Steve laughs from where he is.

"You beg every time, Tony."

"I do not!"

"And you're a terrible liar," Bucky chimes in. "Now come on. Give us a show, Tony."


End file.
